Milk Candies
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: Leon had developed an annoying habit of sucking loudly on milk candies 24/7. Cloud wants to make him stop, so he takes the candy away. With his mouth.


**Title: **Milk Candies

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Cloud x Leon

**Summary: **Leon had developed an annoying habit of sucking loudly on milk candies 24/7. Cloud wants to make him stop, so he takes the candy away. With his mouth.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me, blah blah blah, the usual crap. Do we really need these things? Come on, dude. _**Fan**_fiction.

**A/N: **Today was a half-day at my school, so I decided to sit down and write something. This is the product. Hope it's to your liking?/!

Holy crap, this is the third fic(let) in one month! And the month isn't even done yet! HOLY SHIRTS.

**-- --**

Milk Candies

-- --

Suck, suck, sluuuurp!

Twitch.

Sluuuurp, suck.

"God dammit, will you just shut the fuck _up_ already!"

Leon looked up from the textbook he was poring over. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud's extremely pissed expression. "What?"

Cloud groaned loudly, slamming his pencil down on the ground. "I _said_, stop making so much noise! It's gross!"

"No, you said to just shut the-–"

"Argh!"

The brunet smirked, then went back to his homework. Cloud glared, before he, too, lowered his head to his book.

The two teens were in Leon's room, studying for their math provincials coming up in the week. Leon was propped up against the bed pole, cross-legged, while the blond was on his stomach with his book in front of him. It was nearing dinnertime, and they were rushing to finish so they could play video games afterwards.

Cloud frowned as he examined the questions. This made no sense _whatsoever_. How the hell does _x_ equal this mumbo jumbo? _I'm gonna fail for sure!_ He screamed inside his head.

Rolling onto his back, he sighed in frustration. "Le-on, do you get any of this?"

Suck, suck. "Well, I—"

"STOP SUCKING ON THE DAMN CANDY AND JUST EAT IT!"

You see, Cloud gave Leon one of those Asian milk candies a few weeks ago, and since then, the brunet had been addicted to them. He always had about fifty of them in his pocket (how they all fit, Cloud could never figure out). It was okay, until a week ago, when Leon developed a habit of sucking on them for ten minutes, swallowing it, then popping another one in his mouth and starting the cycle again.

And god, did he suck _loudly_.

The blond was sorry he ever bought those candies. He knew they tasted good, but did it warrant a full-blown addiction?

"Woah, Cloud, PMS much?" Leon frowned.

Cloud glare daggers back. "I swear to god, Leon, if you don't spit that candy out _right now_, I will _take_ it from you!" He was _not_ going to get a good grade studying with that distractionin the background.

The brunet smirked, holding the candy between his teeth. Flashing the candy at Cloud impudently, he sneered. "Yeah? What are you gonna do? Pry it out of my mouth?"

Cloud huffed, knowing Leon wasn't taking him seriously. Then, an idea formed inside his head, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Maybe I will…" The blond growled, advancing on the now unsure Leon.

His storm-grey eyes flickered from Cloud's face to the door nervously, and he shuffled back slowly. "Cloud? What are you—"

Leon's eyes widened into saucers at the sensation of soft lips against his own, his jaw falling slack. He could see, with great detail, Cloud's long lashes against smooth skin. A warm tongue darted into his open mouth as he was pushed down to the floor.

Thinking this didn't feel too bad (it actually felt pretty good…), he relaxed, eyes fluttering shut, and began to kiss back.

Leon was left gasping as the blond withdrew, a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to reveal a white lump on his tongue.

"Got it." Cloud said.

"Wha--?" Leon panted, cheeks flushed. When did Cloud take the candy from his mouth? And why didn't the thought of Cloud's tongue probing around in his mouth gross him out?

The blond rolled off of Leon's body and stood up. "I gotta go," He said casually, collecting his books off the floor. "Almost dinner time." Sucking on the candy, he made his way to the door. Looking back at the brunet still lying on the floor, Cloud grinned.

"See ya in a bit."

Then he was gone. The sound of feet going down stairs could be heard, then the slamming of a door indicated the blond had left.

Leon lay still for a while, just listening to his heartbeat slow down. He finally sat up, bringing a hand to his lips. Frowning, he fished around his pocket.

Peeling away the red wrapper, he popped the milk candy in his mouth, muttering.

"My candy…"

Suck, suck, sluuuuuurp.

-- --

_owari_

-- --

Um, there you go? If it seemed kinda weird, it may have something to do with the fact that this is un-betaed. Also maybe because I wrote this in about an hour (fastest ever, yeah!)…

If you want to know, Cloud and Leon are both fifteen. It's different from my other two CxLs, because a four-year age difference won't work here.

Drop me a line and tell me what you think?


End file.
